Sawed Off
Last time on Cutthroat the teams performed there first challenge. Toxic Fugu won the first challenge leaving there bank account with 2 grand. Screeching Raccoons and Fierce Arachnid were sent to The Jungle. Genesis and Julie battle it out as Julie emerged victorious. Sending Genesis home. This week's challenge half the team is harnessed over the water while the other sprays them with a high powered hose, pushing them towards an arrowhead which will cut the ropes that hold them. Teams that can crash down into the water in the fastest time wins. Plot It was morning and Chris called the contestants to the living room. Chris said that today's challenge is going to be a 'blast'. He soon left the living room making everyone wondered what he meant. At the Screeching Raccoons room, there was alot tension floating around. Julie and Caroline were in one corner while Alex P., Malik, and Erick where in the other. Jenny walked to Julie and said, "wow I really didn't expect you to win The Jungle". "what's that suppose to mean!?" said Julie. "Oh, just that I was surprised that you beat Genesis" she flipped her hair back and walked away. Julie mad-dogged her as she join Alex P. In a conversation. Coraline tried to comfort Julie. At the Fierce Arachnid room, Clarissa roused up and said she's glad that Genesis is gone and she will continue to keep the team in ship shape. Macey didn't like Clarissa's tone nor did Madison and Ronnie. At the Toxic Fugu's room, everyone was celebrating for there first win. Johnney was dancing around and pulled Mariah and Serena with him. Mandi and Junior cuddled on the sofa. Russel was annoying everyone with his bodyswap which made him a target to eliminate for his annoyance. Daniel kept bugging Colt just because he wanted to talk to him. At the lake every contestant stood in line to wait for instructions. Chris told the teams to split them up into 2's for today's challenge. "For Fierce Arachnid, people going up the harnest to get sawed are...Brian, Macey, Madison, and Keith. So Clarissa, James, Veronica, and Ronnie are going to be working the waterhose". said Chris "For the other 2 teams, since theres an odd number, decide amongst each other to see who will sit out of todays challenge. OH and sitting out of the challenge doesnt give you immunity." he added Screeching Raccoons decided to keep Alex M. out of the challenge and Toxic Fugu decided to keep Russel out of the challenge also. "if we loose, we all decied to send Russel to the Jungle" said Serena. everyone agreed. Everyone was all in placed all the ones that were going to be hanged where in there positions. Since Toxic Fugu won, they decied which team will play first. Fierce Arachnid was going first followed by Screeching Raccoons and leaving Toxic Fugu to go last. Chris count down for the challenge to start. Macey was paired with Clarissa, Brain was paired with James, Madison was paired with Veronica, and Keith was paired with Ronnie. As the challenge started they turned on the hose and sprayed there teammate. Ketih and Ronnie had no problem as Keith swinged to the blades and cut him down first. Madison was almost to fall and Brain was being sprayed. Clarissa was having some problems not being able to push Macey to the blade to get her rope. Madison and Brain had fallen down and the only person left was Macey. This was a time event so Ronnie started shouting at Clarissa to hurry. Macey was basically being drowned in mid-air. Sonner or later Clarissa managed to push Macey to the blades and cut her rope. The total amount of time they lasted was 14 minutes with 24 seconds. For Screeching Raccoons the people going up to the harnest were Julie, Malik, Jonna, and Tiffani. Alex P. was paired with Julie, Jenny was paired with Malik, Erick was paired with Jonna, and Coraline was paired with Tiffani. As the challenge started Jenny had problems turning the hose. Alex P. seemed to enjoy spraying Julie, almost drowning her. Jonna was scared out of her mind when Malik tried to comfort her. Erick didn't want Jonna to disconcentrate so he sprayed Malik. Tiffani fell done leaving Julie, Malik, and Jonna left. Jenny still couldn't manage to turn the hose on. Alex P. got Julie to cut her ropes so she fell in, as he laughed at her. Erick finally got Jonna to cut her ropes and she fell. Jenny finally turned the hose and started spraying Malik. after a while Malik's ropes got cut and fell. The total amount of time they lasted was 13 minutes and 57 seconds. For Toxic Fugu the people going up the harnest were Johnney, Mandi, Danny, and Mallory. Serena was paired with Johnney, Junior was paired with Mandi, Colt was paired with Danny, and Mariah was paired with Mallory. As the challenge started the teammates started shooting there water hose. Serena was having some trouble moving Johnney due to his weight which wouldnt move him. Danny was telling Colt how to do the challenge but Colt got annoyed and water hosed his mouth. Mandi was the first to fall. Mallory was spinning in circles and couldn't swing to the blade. Serena was getting angry and started to shout at Johnney. Johnney improvised and started to swing. in a couple of seconds Johnneys rope broke, without ever touching the blade, his weight just ripped the rope. Mariah was trying every possible idea to push Mallory into the blades. Eventually the rope ripped. Chris announced that todays winners were............Toxic Fugu! with a time of 11 minutes and 06 seconds and recieving another 2 grand with a total of 4 grand in there bank account. Chris gave the 2 teams that lost 30 minutes to vote. At the Fierce Arachnid room, Clarissa called out Macey for not being able to swing into the blades. Ronnie and Madison didn't want to vote for Macey so they teamed up to get rid of Clarissa. Macey had talked to her team to vote Clarissa into the Jungle. At the Screeching Raccoons room, Malik was angry at Erick when he tried to talk to Jonna. Alex P. tried to stop the arguing and called them aside to see who they were gonna send in. After eveyone voted in the confesionals. Both teams headed to The Jungle. "Now lets find out who will be in tonights Jungle. Wow seems like the votes are almost balance for Fierce Arachnid, but tonight the person going into The Jungle is.....Macey!" said Chris. "WHAT?! how did this happen!?" said Macey in a shocked voice while walking to Chris. "Who cares, what are the chances of you comming back!" yelled Clarissa. "For Screeching Raccoons, our lucky contestant facing Macey is....Jenny!" said Chris "THE HELL?!" yelled Jenny. Julie smirked. "Tonights Jungle will be simple. As you see there are 2 ropes infront of you and a mudpit under. Now you both will have to climb the rope and ring the bell! First person to ring the bell wins! Loser goes home empty handed". said Chris. Chris shot a gun to start The Jungle. Macey grabbed onto the rope and started climbing. Jenny looked at the rope and as she started to climb she fell done into the mudpit. Jenny tried to climb the rope again but fell down. Macey was moving REALLY slow. Jenny started to get fraustared. As Macey was about to reach the bell, Jenny couldn't help up to shake Maceys rope making her slip down the rope getting a rope burn. Jenny just coulnd't climb the rope. Macey continued to climb with her whomb hands. Macey finally ringed the bell, making her the winner of The Jungle. As Macey returned to her team, she gave Clarissa a mean look. Chris told Jenny if she had any last words. Jenny didn't say anything because she was so angry to speak because of her loss. Chris asked her team if they had anything to say. Julie raised her hand and said, "Wow i really didn't expect you to win, oh wait, you didn't win! Karma's a pain in the butt isn't it?" then smirked. "What a day! Now everyone get some sleep because you'll really need it for tomorrow!" said Chris. Cast Story Trivia *This episode was originally called "All That Glitter, Isn't Gold". Gallery Episode 3 Confessions